Ben 10: Omniverse: SCP Foundation
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: When SCP-682 breaches containment, Ben and Rook are called in to help contain the creature. Afterwards, they will be introduced to an entirely new and even more creepy world than thought possible by either of them! *Accepting requests for SCP appearances* Gonna keep it rated T for now.


Ben 10: Omniverse:SCP Foundation

Today could have started like any other. It really could have. But my Grandpa Max said I had another assignment. It went a little something like this...

My Grandpa called Rook and I in to investigate a certain case. He said, "Kiddo, this may be your toughest mission yet."

Of course, I replied, "Aw, Grandpa Max, don't worry. I got everything under control."

Grandpa told me, "It involves a top secret government installation. They keep things no human should ever know about under wraps, away from public eyes. They will then contain these 'things', whatever they may be, and lock them up tight so they may never see what goes on again. They are the SCP Foundation." My eyes got a little wider, and I even set my smoothie I had been slurping for a minute down.

"I thought that was always just an internet thing..." I replied. Grandpa looked at me, saying, "No. They're real. We've had to work with them in compliance to containment of their captives before. They know me very well. I'm one of the few Plumbers they'll trust." Rook walked in. "Sorry I am late, Magister Tennyson." He stated.

Grandpa replied, "It's fine Rook. I only just started briefing Ben." I asked, "So, Grandpa, something in their custody escaped?" He looked at me.

Grandpa said, "Yes. Something huge. It's the 18th breach in containment they've had for this creature. I'll show you some security footage now. They sent me this about 15 minutes ago." Grandpa pulled it up, and I dropped my smoothy at the sight of the creature. It was some grotesque, green dinosaur-like monster. It had red eyes along it's head and it's arms, and it had grown numerous black spikes along it's body. I had to gulp down some smoothy that had wanted to come back up. The creature was rampaging through a closed corridor, as SCP officers were shooting it down, attempting to neutralize it. It took all of the shots without pain, and even ate some officers trying to gun it down. Someone had even launched a high-powered bazooka at it, which seemed to impede it only for about ten seconds. They were attacked by the creature, and the camera got knocked down by it's tail, ending the video feed.

Rook stated, "Bralla Da..." I replied, "No kidding. That thing is bigger than Humongousaur!"

Grandpa replied, "Yes. That is SCP-682. They've called us in numerous times to help contain it. We were called in a number of 7 of those times." I gulped.

I replied, "So, Grandpa Max.. what can I do?" He replied, "We're sending you in to neutralize it so it can be re-conatined. This creature is more intelligent than it can let on, too. It's capable of speech, and can adapt to just about any attack that hits it. It's only weakness seems to be acid." I got a grin, then said, "Then I'll just go Goop on him. That'll hold him."

Grandpa said, "I hope that's the case." Rook asked, "Shall I come as well?"  
>Grandpa said to Rook, "You should. You two are both partners. Some of the best I've ever seen. You're authorized to come in with the Proto-TRUK, but be careful. We don't need SCP-682 noticing the Proto-TRUK." I nodded. "Right. Stealth mission, right?"<p>

Grandpa Max said, "Of course. Rook, Ben, get out there. It can move extremely fast, and SCP officers told me it breached the building, and is outside, heading for the nearest town. They also sent me coordinates to the town. They'll be downloaded into the Proto-TRUK's mainframe shortly."

Rook replied, "Thank you, Magister Tennyson. We'll work on this right away." Rook and I made our way to the Proto-TRUK, which already had the coordinates installed, just like Grandpa Max said.

Rook told Grandpa, "We will be on our way, Magister Tennyson." We flew out to the area, and Rook landed us in the outskirts of said town. It took about 2 hours to get there. Rook pulled out his Proto-Tool, as I transformed into Big Chill.

I asked, "So, do you think he's here yet, Rook?" Rook replied: "I am uncertain, but we must be prepared for it to arrive. At any point, it could destroy the town." He moved his way in, and started to look, as I turned intangible, floating through the sky, and through buildings, preparing to find a safe place to hide from it. I heard a low rumbling as it came for the town. I was right. This thing was twice as big as Humongousaur usually is. So I can forget trying to overpower it unless I gain some size advantage over it. I flew at it, breathing ice at it. It seemed to be confused for a moment, but easily busted out of it's ice, and bit at me. Thank Goodness I was intangible...

The creature then seemed to smile at me, as if... knowing what I was. He jumped at me to bite me, but of course, he went through me again.

I asked, "Are you SCP-682?" It looked at me with a smile. "Why, yes I am." 682 replied. "And who are you to know who I am? You may be with those Plumbers that have contained me before." I said, "I'm Ben Tennyson."

682 replied, "Tennyson. That sounds familiar. Wait. I know... Hahaha... Would you happen to know a Max Tennyson?" I replied, "He's my Grandpa." 682 laughed. "So... he sends his Grandson to take up the mantle. It has been a few years since that day. I believe you know exactly what I am?" I nodded. "And I'm going to put you back!" I slapped my symbol, transforming into Humongousaur.

I said, "I'm going to turn you into a pile of dino feces!" I grew to twice his height, and we tackled each other, attempting to overpower the other. I won out, and tossed him aside. I found Rook on top of a building, and he shot lasers from his Proto-Tool at 682.

Rook said, "You are under arrest by the Plumbers for attempted destruction of a human town!" 682 got up, and stared into Rook's eyes. 682 replied, "And you think you can stop me?" He swiped at Rook, who flipped up, and shot at 682 again. the shots hit him, but they did not hurt 682. He lunged at Rook, where I tackled 682 to the ground. "Sorry, man! There's a new dinosaur in town!" I yelled. I then punched him across the face, but he knocked me backwards into another building, and jumped on top of me.

"So... you're a shapeshifter... why are you not in SCP custody, Ben Tennyson?" 682 asked me. Rook landed behind 682, and shot a grappling hook at him, pulling back. 682 whipped him upwards, and kicked him into another building, knocking Rook unconscious.

"Rook!" I yelled for him. 682 forced me back down. He said, "As I asked before... why are you not in SCP custody?" I said, "Because I'm Ben Tennyson! Duh!" I clobbered him off of me again, and he seemed to increase his size like I could. "Oh man..." I said. He adapted to my size increasing power already...

682 said, "Then Max would have told you of my ability to adapt, correct?" I lunged at him yet again. He spun around fast, tail-whipping me so hard that I fell back into the house below, revealing a tank. The tank shot at 682. There was an operative who came out of the top, and flashed a badge.

"SCP Operative D-1899, Ben Tennyson. We took SCP-516 as a way to help against SCP-682." I looked at him questioningly. "What?" I asked him.

D-1899 said, "We evacuated the town before you and your friend came here. We'll help you contain 682." I smiled in appreciation, happy someone was there to help me. 682 recovered from the shot, and growled at both me and D-1899. I charged at him again, and punched him, sending him careening into another house. He got up, and tried to bite me, as D-1899 shot from the tank again, blowing it backwards. I noticed Rook was recovering. He had transformed his Proto-Tool into a net launcher, then launched a missile from it. This missile became an orange laser net, and it ensnared 682's mouth.

D-1899 pulled his head back into the tank, and more operatives came in from different points of entrance around the town. They had specially crafted guns, each of which had contained a green liquid to shoot outwards. They shot it at 682.

It had seemed to effect 682 at first, but he quickly struck the agents down trying to contain him. I charged again, as he struck me across the face. "I don't have a lot of Omnitrix charge anymore. I need to neutralize it now. And quick, before 682 becomes too much to handle." I said. D-1899 and his tank rolled in, and fired another missile at 682. He stumbled back merely for a moment, as I slapped my symbol again, shrinking into a green puddle. A UFO came in, pulling in all of my material into a more humanoid shape. This led to me becoming... "GOOP!" I yelled. 682 looked at me, and laughed.

"You honestly believe that a pile of green liquid can stop me, Ben Tennyson?! SCP-999 couldn't stop me by tickling me, and neither can you!" he said.

I replied, "What makes you think I'm gonna tickle you? Goop is an alien that can make your weakness happen!" I shot acid streams at him. 682's many eyes had widened, and he roared in pain. "NO!" 682 was backing up, in pain from my acid strike. "Acid! It dissolves my body tissue over time! BEN TENNYSON!" He jumped at me, as I let him charge through me, destroying an empty house.

"That alien has no physical form for you to harm, 682!" Yelled Rook, who had just recovered form getting knocked away. With him were other operatives in SWAT gear. While he fired more lasers from his Proto-Tool, the operatives fired from their high-caliber machine guns at 682. The shots did nothing to quell his rage, however, and he attacked Rook and the others. WhileRook managed to flip over it with precise timing, the operatives were mauled. 682 began devouring them, and crunching happily as he did so.

I became angered at this. "AAAAGHH!" I yelled, and I jumped onto him. 682 wailed in pain again, and tried swatting me off, but since I made myself acid, and was covering more of his body by the minute, he was rolling around in the grass, attempting to get me off of his back. It wasn't working fairly well for him, but my watch had timed out after I got off.

"Oh man!" I yelled. 682 laughed. "Your transformations are timed, Ben Tennyson? My my, how unfortunate for you, my boy. I shall use you as another snack." He smacked his lips, and jumped at me while I rolled out of the way of his pounce. "Guys!" I yelled at the operatives. The tank rolled in, rushing into 682. D-1899 pulled his head out of the tank. "Get in!" he yelled.

I rushed in as fast as I could, and we launched a missile into him at point blank range, blowing him back into another house.

"Ben, we need you to be okay. We need your help to contain SCP-682!" I heard him saying. I nodded.

"Don't worry, D-1899. I'll come up with something." I said to him. He asked me, "How long does it take for your watch to recharge? 10 minutes?" He asked me. I replied, "Exactly. Grandpa Max told you all about me?" He answered back, "Correct, Ben Tennyson. We need you to be a part of a special task force we're assembling exclusively made for containing SCP's in the event of a breach, much like this one. We'll tell you more as soon as SCP-682 can be contained." I nodded, understanding his story. I'd be more than willing to help contain these creatures. 682 jumped on top of us again, and pulled off the hatch to the top of the tank. D-1899 shot him with a pistol, but he reached in, pulling me out.

682 said, "Ben... How the mighty hath fallen..." My watch beeped. "Yes! Oh yeah! Time for you to get a taste of Goop!" I yelled, slapping the watch down. I had become Feedback instead. "Feedback? Really?!" I asked. But I sent a shock into 682, forcing him to let go of me, and hop off of the tank. The tank sizzled a bit. 682 shook his head in a daze, then looked at me.

"Yeah! That's right!" I said. 682 growled at me, then charged. I rolled under him, then sent an electric blast at 682. He howled in pain, then rolled backwards. He jumepd at me again as I jumped over him, and tried to shock him yet again, but he took no pain, as he tail-whipped me away.

"Ow!" I flew into the wall. "So, he adapted to my electricity. There goes about five of my aliens..." I said. Humongousaur has proven to somewhat match up to him in terms of physical strength, but he couldn't hold it for long. I slapped my symbol, transforming into Arcticguana.

"682! Time for you to chill out!" I breathed ice at him, and he started to freeze into a 682-cicle, and he again busted out. another tank shot hit his back, and he overturned the tank, flipping it through the town. He then slapped me, and I was caught by Rook's laser net. He cut me out with his energy sword.

"Ben, maybe we should approach this creature from a different angle. It appears he is too strong for us physically, and he is immune to 6 of your aliens now." I nodded. "But I have no idea how to stop something that instantaneously adapts to my powers like that!"I said. I slapped my symbol again, becoming Swampfire. "Swampfire?! Oh come on!" Rook asked, "Who did you want?" I replied, "Goop, duh! It actually hurt him!"

Rook replied, "I understand, Ben. Now, let us contain this creature." I lit my hands on fire, then ran at 682, shooting a flamethrower at him as Rook flipped onto it, and tried to cut into his skin. 682 flicked Rook off of his back, then ate me whole. But he spit me out. "I hate vegetables." 682 stated.

"Good. Cause Swampfire's gonna trap you down!" I yelled. I raised my hands up, shooting swamp gas all around me, forcing vines to grow out of the ground and ensnare him. It started to work, but he ripped his way out. "Should've known..." I said with a sheepish grin. Rook launched a grappling hook at 682, trapping his leg, while he hooked himself up to a tree, and pulled back. "Ben! I will need your assistance!" Rook yelled to me. I ran under 682 as he swiped at me with his claws again. I then transformed into Fourarms, and pulled on the rope. "Come on..." I said. More operatives came in, and shot RPGs at 682 while Rook and I continued to hold his leg down. 682 broke free of the rope, and headed at the SCP operatives. "Retreat!" I heard one of them say, as he devoured the guy.

"NO!" I yelled. I let that guy get eaten... THAT'S IT! I slapped my symbol again, transforming into Gravattack. "They want him contained, Gravattack can do it!" I yelled, running forward. I stopped, then concentrated all of my thoughts onto crushing 682. The gravitational force on him forced him into the ground, and he was struggling to get back up. "Ben... Tennyson..." 682 said, as he lumbered towards me. "I don't think so!" I yelled. I forced him down harder and harder, attempting to crush him. Rook said, "Ben! We were called here to contain the creature! Not kill it!"

I replied, "Does it make much of a difference, Rook?!" leading to me crushing him even harder. "Try resisting 100 G's, 682! I'll ask you only once to return to your containment area at the SCP Foundation, or so help me, I'll plunge you into the Earth's core!" 682 smiled, and got up, forcing my energy off of him, then he hit me with a claw swipe, knocking me into the tank. I looked into the side of it. It said, 'SCP-516' on the side. 'This tank is an SCP, too?' I thought, but was called back to reality as 682 continued to dash at me. I turned my gravity power on again, blasting him backwards. He flew back about 20 feet, then I turned the tank over, and D-1899 popped his head back out. "Oh... so much for SCP-516 helping us out..." he said. I asked, 'The tank is an SCP?" he replied, "Yes. The SCP's are more than just creatures. They can be anything." I nodded, "So, any ideas on how to stop this guy? He's becoming gravity resistant." D-1899 said, "Maybe you can use your Goop transformation near those acid shooters we brought along." I looked at the canisters of green liquid some operatives had brought with them.

"So you're saying..." I said, as he said, "Yes. SCP-682 seems to not gain immunity to acid like that material in the canisters. If you can completely cover him in it, and dissolve him to about 13% of his body tissue remaining, he will be in a relatively easy to contain state. But work quickly. We're losing operatives and resources quickly." I nodded. "Okay, Omnitrix. If there's ever a time I needed you to work, now would be good." I slapped my symbol, turning back into Goop. "YES! Perfect timing!" I flew at the canisters, and took them over. I absorbed the acid out of them, and made them apart of my composition, flying over to 682. He noticed the large green blob coming for him, and panicked. I dropped myself over his whole back. He screamed and roared in agony. I noticed Rook covering his ears in response. Rook said, "That was... the most disturbing noise I've ever heard." 682 had even begun to shrink in size.

"TENNYSON!" 682 happened to roar out. He had shrunk to the size he was at when I first met him, then was shrinking even more as I kept myself on him. "Sorry, 682. But this is for your own good!" I told him as I shrunk him. Remaining SCP operatives had come in to move him remotely onto a truck once he became small enough to be loaded in. D-1899 came into the back of the truck with me as 682 was moaning and groaning.

D-1899 looked to me. "Ben Tennyson. You have saved so many lives today. If we had not prepared the town to be evacuated beforehand, SCP-682 would have destroyed many buildings and killed thousands of people." I replied, "It's all a part of my job, Agent D-1899."

682 looked at my UFO. "Beware, Ben Tennyson. You have made an unstoppable enemy this day... Mark my words, I will devour you whole!" I replied, "Yeah, sure, quit fooling yourself, pal."

To be continued...

(A/N): This is my start for what I think will be a decent crossover. Since I don't know everything about the tales related to the SCP Foundation, I will go to the SCP Wiki to research possible SCP's Ben and Rook may fight. I will also go into some that they may become friends with, and interact with regularly. If I got anything wrong here, (which I'm sure I did), please correct me on them, but do not be crazy about it. Hopefully you will enjoy, because I did have fun writing it.

P.S. Yes. SCP-682 is an adapting entity, and can adapt given only a few minutes/seconds to a certain thing, but the report on it, based on my interpretation said he was 'weak' to acidic substances. And considering that Ben's only acidic alien, as far as I know, is Goop, yeah. What else could Ben do against the damn thing? 


End file.
